Deadly
by faithmegan11
Summary: Budo Masuta met Ayano Aishi when she was covered in blood. And he lost her in the same state. Set in the 'Before' and 'After' format of 'Looking For Alaska', follow the stories of the students of Akademi High as they deal with love and loss, all leading up to the uncovering of the school's darkest secrets.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The crematorium was empty. Just him and his thoughts.

He didn't know what he'd expected. Who would attend a murderer's funeral? Except of course him. The executioner. The killer of killers. The guilty defending the innocent.

Of course, he had failed in that respect too. Eleven girls, all dead. And nearly Yamada.

Shouldn't he be here too? Wasn't this his fault too?

And where in the hell were the family? Had they failed too? Were they at fault also?

It was pointless wondering. Because as it was, the crematorium was empty.

Just him and his thoughts.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Part 1: Before

Chapter 1: I Didn't Mean It

A loud bang filled the hallway as Ayano Aishi slammed the front door.

"Ayano!" Came the piercing voice of Ryoba Aishi. "Would you care to go fetch the door from over the street?"

"What?" Ayano's mother had a lot of sayings, and few of them made sense to Ayano.

"The door? You slammed it so hard that it must have flown off its hinges!"

"Whatever, Okaasan."

"Don't you whatever me, young lady. Go back and close it properly."

"Ugh. Fine."

The steaming hot water streamed out of the shower head falling on her skin. She ran her fingers through her soaking hair, parting every small knot. It was so relaxing.

But it had to end. Okaasan would kill her if she was late down for dinner. She turned the knob on the shower head and climbed out of the shower to face the mirror and-

There was a girl. Her skin was a pale shade of blue, her eyes piercing white hollows.

"Kill her first." The girl whispered in a choked voice.

And then she disappeared.

For a moment Ayano couldn't breathe. What the hell had that been?

That- It was-

It was nothing.

Just a figment of her imagination.

When Ayano reached the kitchen, she was met with her mother's disappointed gaze.

"You're late. Your soba is cold." She said in her usual cold tone.

"I was in the shower."

Ayano and her mother sat down opposite one another at the dining table.

Ryoba finished eating first, and sat arms folded, silently waiting for Ayano to finish. It made her uncomfortable, under her mother's watchful eye.

Ayano barely chewed her food desperate to escape her mother's stare.

As she got up to clear the plates, Ryoba grabbed her arm.

"No, Ayano. Sit."

Ayano sat down, wary of what might be coming.

"Your attitude is appalling. Did you know that?" Ryoba had that look in her eyes. A look that scared Ayano half to death.

"I-I'm sorry, Okaasan."

"No you aren't. you said that last time. And now I'm getting calls from school saying you are truanting?" Oh, god.

"I wouldn't call it truanting- I was a few minutes late to school."

"I don't believe you. You're a liar Ayano." No. No, no, no, no, no.

"I'm not! It's true."

"Do you know what happens to liars?"

Ryoba stood up and walked to Ayano's seat. Ayano felt the same fear she always did, remembering the bruise that had just healed.

Ryoba raised her hand to Ayano.

No. No, no, no.

"Kill her first."

And she wasn't in control.

It was another person who picked up the knife.

It was another person who plunged the knife through Ryoba's raised hand, pinning it to the table.

And another person entirely, who tore it out and ripped through her mothers chest.

But it was Ayano who looked at her bloody hands and fainted.

Ayano woke up to find herself sprawled in a pool of blood, beside her mother's corpse. To her surprise, she didn't care. She stood up and looked herself up and down.

She was covered in blood. That was an issue.

And then there was the body. And the knife. How was she supposed to cover this up?

"It's easy." The voice. The voice of that girl. "Start a fire. Put the evidence on it. Simple" Ayano's eyes widened. "Your mother could have taught you that."

And for some reason, be it fear of getting caught, or just delayed shock, Ayano complied.

First on the heap was the body. Ayano hauled it through the house and into the secluded garden, leaving a gruesome red trail.

Then for the knife, which she tossed carelessly onto the corpse.

Finally she mopped up the blood and stripped to her undergarments, throwing both the mop and clothing on the heap.

She doused the evidence in alcohol and flicked a match over her shoulder.

She felt the urge to laugh rising in her throat as she heard the sizzle of burning troubles. And she took it.

She laughed and she laughed. She laughed as she walked up the stairs. She laughed as she scrubbed herself clean of blood. She laughed as she climbed into bed.

And she dreamed of her own cold, dead, laughter.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boy Who Parted The Skies

She was late, as usual. Of course, now her school had no-one to report to. Such a pity that Ryoba Aishi was 'overseas'. But even so, she had been working on her attendance,

and she couldn't afford to be late today. She raced along the path, desperate to get there on time-

She was knocked to the floor on impact. She felt her head, and already there was a trickle of blood. She sat up and rested her head in her lap, tentatively feeling the wound.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you- Are you okay?" A perfect voice was speaking. Already she felt almost dreamy.

And then she looked up at the boy who she'd collided with.

He was perfect. In every way. His flyaway hair fell loosely, so he could barely see, sticking out at odd angles. And his dark charcoal eyes had a warmth, a beautiful warmth. Oh,

Ayano could lose herself in those eyes.

And his outstretched hand was waiting to help her up.

She could barely contain herself as she took it.

"Th-Thanks." She whispered. Why was she so nervous? She hadn't felt emotions like this since- since-

"No need to thank me. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Ayano said as more warm blood poured from her head and into her hair.

"Good. As long as you're okay, I'd better run." He glanced towards a girl with long orange pigtails. "What's your name, by the way?"

"A-Ayano."

"I'll see you around, Ayano. I'm-"

"TARO!" He was cut off by the orange haired girl. Taro... So that was his name...

"I gotta go. Bye." He said dashing off to meet the girl.

Ayano felt something then. A new emotion. One she did not like. But one she remembered. Anger.

"Ugh. You always keep me waiting! Baka!" The girl was yelling.

How could that orange pig-tailed monster DARE to treat him like that. Her... her... Senpai.

Because in that moment. Ayano Aishi had fallen in love. And that girl. The girl who had the gaul to speak to AYANO'S Senpai like that. She had become her rival.

Ayano followed her Senpai and that girl into school from a safe distance behind, leaving them only when Senpai reached his classroom and was safely seated, far away from the

distasteful orange haired girl.

She turned to go to her own classroom. Surprisingly, she had managed to make it to school with a few minutes to spare.

Now with the rush of seeing her Senpai dissipating, Ayano felt the hot blood still seeping into her hair. And now she was feeling queezy. And dizzy. She stumbled towards the

stairs and attempted to make her way down.

There was a boy, she could barely make him out, she was so dizzy...

"Are you okay?" Her head was spinning...

"Is that blood? Are you bleeding?" Everything was fading...

"Hey!" She collapsed on the boy.

Ayano slowly opened one eye after the other. She was in the school infirmary. There was something cold on her head- an ice pack. And someone was holding it there.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The someone said.

Ayano bolted upright, sending the boy stumbling away from her.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I found you wandering around, bleeding pretty bad. You should have come to the infirmary sooner." He said.

A prissy looking nurse poked her head around the corner. "Mmhmm. He's right sweetie." She said before tripping and sending her tray of medical equipment flying. "Oh, shoot.

I'm such a clutz." She giggled.

The boy shook his head as the woman scuttled away. "That's Nurse Kina. All the boys love her. There's a guy in the martial arts club called Jay, that dude gets hurt just so he can

come down here." The boy chuckled.

"What time is it? How long was I out?" She fired. What if she'd been out all day? What if her Senpai had gone home already?

"Someone doesn't wait around. There's just a little time left till lunch." Ayano let out a sigh of relief. She could still find her Senpai.

"I'd best be going. I don't want to miss anymore of class."

"Wait- Don't you even want to know my name?" He called, but she was already gone.

He had to say that was pretty ungrateful of her. He had carried her down three flights of stairs, and to the infirmary.

But even so. There was something about her. Something that drew him to her. He would find her after school. They should at least be introduced.

Ayano waited inconspicuously outside her Senpai's classroom. The girl with the orange hair appeared first, from a class down the hall. She tapped her foot angrily as she waited,

and Ayano felt her blood boil at the sight of her. Senpai finally exited the classroom, and-

He headed straight for that awful girl.

"Taro! What took you so long?! Baka!"

"S-sorry Osana-chan. I just got let out of class so I couldn't really-"

"No excuses! Baka!" Ayano could have murdered that girl. No-one. No-one could speak to Senpai like that. She was about to intervene when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey! Yan-chan! Yan-chan!" Midori Gurin... Possibly one of the most annoying girls at Akademi High... And also one of the few people who, sadly, knew Ayano by

name. Ayano turned to face her.

"What do you want, Midori?" She hissed through her teeth.

"No need to be such a meany, Yan-chan! I was just wondering where you were! I was getting so worried about you that I had to message Yandere-Dev and then he got very

angry and said I shouldn't email him in class and then he said he would email Miss Fuka and then he did and then she started yelling and then-"

Ayano rolled her eyes and walked away after her Senpai. Midori was VERY annoying.

"Yan-chan! I'm telling Yandere Dev about this!"

"Go ahead!" Ayano called back.

If she ever killed again, Midori would be the victim.


End file.
